


From the Heart of a Dying Man (or, "In Sickness and in Health") -- Souji's Journal

by Shoujothoughts



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Angst, Consumption, Depression, Drama, Gen, I hope I can do this justice, Illiness, Pain, Where is the hope?, tuberculosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoujothoughts/pseuds/Shoujothoughts
Summary: No, that sounds stupid.That sounds like something Hijikata-san would write in some harrowing story of his life;God knows the last thing I’d ever wanna do is sound like that bastard. Let’s try again.





	From the Heart of a Dying Man (or, "In Sickness and in Health") -- Souji's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This is Souji's journal, delivered in short installments.

There are times in a man’s life when… No, that sounds stupid.

That sounds like something Hijikata-san would write in some harrowing story of his life;

God knows the last thing I’d ever wanna do is sound like that bastard. Let’s try again.

 

~~Onc~~

 

If you thi

 

~~I didn’t expe~~

 

~~Damn i~~

 

God damn it. I didn’t think this would be so difficult. How do you even start something like this?

Yeah, yeah, she insisted. Who would have thought I’d get bored enough to actually do it?

Still, I can’t see how it’s gonna help me. I mean...

 

Okay, fine. You want honesty?  I really, _really_ enjoy the feel of pulling my sword from a man’s gut,

and now I’ll never do it again. There now, that’s better, yeah? Satisfied?

 

I’ll do you one up. **The pleasure and** ** _power_** **of a blade,** **slicing** **through sinew,**

**opening muscle, organs, skin, blood pooling toward the hilt as it catches under streetlamps...**

 

~~Knowing that I have the power to take, do destroy, to protect~~

 

Don’t ask me to write about things. I can’t do this! Why am I still laying here? I should be there,

fighting alongside Kondou-san! I should be

 


End file.
